


The Dull and Colorless Life of An Outcast

by krysis_writes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Might write more, historical fiction - Freeform, historical fiction meets marvel, i wrote this in 2017 for an english assignment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysis_writes/pseuds/krysis_writes
Summary: I wrote this in 2017 as an English assignment for our historical fiction unit. Kinda like it, might write more if yall enjoy this too. Lilith loved Asgard- but sometimes, she got bored. and after one to many pranks and changing Thor's hair color yet again, Odin decides she must learn a lesson. He banishes the woman to 1878 Leadville, Colorado. She's left without her magic, and every day seems to draw her energy and drain her away into nothing. Can she be saved, or is this how the Goddess of Darkness and Shadows dies?
Relationships: Loki x OC





	The Dull and Colorless Life of An Outcast

_**The lithe female knelt at the base of the stairs that lead to the ornate throne of Asgard, at the feet of Odin, awaiting her judgement. Surrounded by a thousand shades of gold, the sun glinting off everything blindingly, the girl observed the room. The light added a glossy shine to her midnight black hair, her ice blue eyes surveying the room. The throne was luxurious and gold, as gold as the armour the Allfather wore. The Golden City behind her was glowing in the light of the setting sun and the braziers to either side of the throne were lit with the liquid-gold fire of the Gods, trying to make an uncomfortable situation cozy. The colors of the City of Gold were vibrant against the orange and pink pastel sky, and her hand itched to paint the beautiful scene. Even Thor’s crimson cape looked like the smoothest petal of the softest rose in the serene light, his normally blonde hair still tinted pink from the woman’s prank earlier. The Warriors Three and Lady Sif stood next to the blonde Prince of Asgard, their armor lit up with the dying sun’s last rays, looking every bit the part of the warriors they were said to be. The Goddess of Darkness and Shadows looked around, blue eyes observing the room, trying to locate her partner in crime, the Trickster God, Loki, with his raven hair. Spotting him hiding in the shadows, she smirked mischievously and threw him a cheeky wink. He bit his lip and looked at his childhood friend with nervous and concerned eyes. Odin stood a sudden movement in the serenity, his halcyon armour sparking sunlight into the female’s expressive eyes.** _

_**“Lilith Dragedottir, you are hereby banished to Midgard. Specifically, Leadville, Colorado, in 1877, as punishment for your actions against the throne.” Loki winces, his emerald eyes flashing brightly in the pastel light.** _

_**“Father, no! Dying Thor’s hair bright pink and turning his room purple is not a crime against the throne! Admittedly, convincing him we had bought him clothes that would make him invisible and causing him to parade around nude wasn’t the brightest thing to do, but still!” Lilith shakes her head, and a faint blush colors Thor’s cheeks.** _

_**“Loki, hush. I will take this punishment.” The Goddess had a defeated look on her face, but a spark of determination hidden in her eyes. Loki turned away from her and sauntered to his room, where he was informed that the Shadow Princess was supposedly lead to the dungeon, to await until the morrow, when she would officially be banished. After a few hours, Loki was still pacing around is room. It didn’t feel right. Something was off. He frowned, then headed towards the dungeons to say goodbye. Little did the mischievous God know, his long-time friend had already been cast from Asgard’s shimmering borders. He was furious, but it was a quiet kind of fury.** _

**Worlds away, a figure lay on the ground, sleeping. She awoke with a sudden start, expecting to see a city of golds and art and color, but instead was met with a dull, foreign, barren land. The contrast was shocking for someone raised among arts and royalty. Someone who was used to always seeing color everywhere. For the first time she could recall, Lilith was scared. Even her element, shadows, scared her. These shadows were dark and unfamiliar, deeper and darker. Wilder, somehow. It didn’t help that when she tried to bend the shadows into a ball of energy, she discovered she couldn’t do..anything. Without her magic there to help her, she seemed smaller, less fierce than normal. She sighed and stood, looking down to see a simple brown dress, a long sleeve piece that buttoned up near her breasts, and a woven white shawl over her shoulders. Once on her feet, which were bare and dirty as her dress was dusty, she spotted a small town just down the valley. She sighed and headed off towards the town, frowning as she approached closer, and noticed the filthy, dusty, dirt road they used as a street. This was very unlike her home. She trudged on, noting the lack of colors and life, compared to her home. People milled about, wearing frowns instead of smiles, and there was no one out peddling art or crafts. Few stores boasted signs saying things like ‘Bakery’ or ‘Ye Olde General Shoppe’. These buildings were done in either pine wood or the occasional mud-brick, both sometimes painted in a white, long turned grey from the coal dust in the air. The female breathed in, the aforementioned dust causing her to cough as it settled in her lungs. Her eyes fell upon an empty building, one with a sign proclaiming it as ‘For Sale’. She rummaged around a pocket she found hidden on the inside of her dress, finding a few coins and crumpled bills. A man caught her staring at the slightly dilapidated building, and wandered over to her. “No one else wants this place. It’s yours if you want it.” The woman smiled at him, nodding. “That’d be wonderful.” She said, the first words she had spoken since waking up on the strange land. The man handed her a set of keys. A few weeks later, the building looked brand new. A week after that, the seamstress running the dress shoppe and mending dresses and slowly blending color and life into the dull town had a name. Lilith. Lilith Davenport.**

Lilith jolted awake from her dream-memory. She sighed, having awoken in her tiny, boring, plain room on Midgard. She looked around in the darkness and deep shadows of the night, and brought her knees to her chest as silent tears ran down her face. It had been a year since her banishment, and she severely wished she was elsewhere. Leadville was extremely small in comparison to Asgard. Very dull as well. It seemed everything was done in greys, a neutral tone. The little mining town seemed dead, compared to the bright, lively,colorful tones of her beloved city. She sighed, and looked out her small window, framed only by the patched-up white sheets that were turning grey with dust, and noticed that the moon was only half, leaving the mountains surrounding the town in haunting and strange shadow. Normally, she would appreciate the dark shadows cast by the moon, but everything here was unfamiliar. She frowned, getting out of bed and headed into the kitchen. Having bumped into a few things and wishing that 1878 America had more light bulbs, she swore lightly. Knocking over the small bedside table, she sighs as she bended over to catch the dark, wooden object, not wanting any more scratches on its polished, glassy surface. The shadow-demons had clawed at it enough, striving to get to their mistress. She gently set the table back on all four legs, frowning once more at the bare, grey, wooden floor, covered in dirt, despite having been swept the day before. She shook her head and headed into the small kitchen, grabbed a gray, chipped tea cup and her tea kettle down, filled the pot with water and set it on the black, dusty, wood-burning stove. After having moved around her jars of home-grown herbs, she grabbed her earthenware container of tea bags, and dropped two of the chamomile flavoured ones into the water, which was slowly coming to a boil, the scent of her favourite tea calming her as she wiped away the tears and streaks down her face, causing dirt from the back of her hand to streak her face. The female looked around this room, noticed the grey tone of the boards of the dreary cabin, and missed the colors of Asgard a little more. The tea kettle whistled, breaking her focus, so she poured herself a cup and set the kettle in the wash-bin so that it could cool off. Once a small bit of sugar was added, she walked into the seamstress shop attached to the house. The only color in here was the fabric and the dresses. Even then, the color spectrum was dull. An unfinished dusty rose dress lay on the table, folded nicely, next to the sewing kit. She picked up the slim, cool, miniscule needle, already threaded through with a light pink thread and started to finish the final seam of the dress. Slowly, she had begun to incorporate color into this lifeless town. The lack of color, of art, of _life_ made the female a little more depressed each day. It was almost as if she were using her lifeforce in a meager attempt to liven the town, to jumpstart it. Each day, she wove a bit more color into the town, only causing the shadows on her face to deepen, her smile to falter more often. She was wasting away here. It was not where she belonged, that much was obvious. She looked out the window as a group of miners passed by, and one of them looked very familiar. His black hair was shaggy and his eyes….were a disappointing blue. Not her friend’s comforting emerald green. And besides, there was no way Loki would come here, even if he could. What reason would he have to come to such a bland and boring place? Besides, by now he had probably forgotten all about her.

Two hours later, the sun had risen just over the dark green, forest-covered hills, but even the sun’s warming rays couldn’t bring life to the colorless town. Nothing here reminded her of home, and most people here were cautious of her at first. Lilith, being a name of the she-demon in their ridiculous holy book, was a name they were afraid of. In fact, they had thought she was the She-Demon herself. She shook her head at their so-called Bible. It was full of lies. She was a Goddess herself, after all. She knew that there was multiple Gods and Goddesses, each having their own powers. After having carefully sewn the last stitch in the dusty pink fabric, she turned the dress rightside out, admiring it’s 19th century style. The sleeves were a simple bit of cotton, as it set just so the lady’s shoulders were visible, but the sleeves remained on the very edge, barely hanging on. An off-the-shoulder kind of look. The neckline drooped only enough for the shoulders to hang off just so. The bodice was baggy, but beautifully so, meant to be less boastful about the woman’s breasts. The waist was done in a ‘basque waist’ style, where the bodice met the waistline was tighter, but then the fabric fanned out slightly, not quite the Victorian England bell-shaped dress, but a more modest, not-quite-mermaid style either. It was a perfect balance of beauty and modesty. She smiled at the gold ribbon attached to the hem of the dress, and the beading up the panels. The small golden beads shaped flowers and elegant swirls. It was a gorgeous piece, truly, but she doubted anyone would buy it. She hung it amongst the racks upon racks of the dully colored dresses around the store, all done in the muted colors of cloth she had bought. Blues, pink, greens, the occasional red, greens, lilac, and whites made the store have at least a small bit of life. They were the only splash of color here, besides her now cerulean blue eyes. After replacing the small needle in her tiny sewing kit, she turned to clean up the store a bit. The goddess frowned, noticing a dull green dress on the dusty floor, the circle area around it completely dust free. ‘ _How odd. I didn’t leave that there….’_ she thought, then picked up the dress, observing it, looking for any rips or tears that she would have to mend. Seeing no dust or tears on the dress, she sighed. The female hung it back up, before flipping the sign from ‘closed’ to ‘open’, expecting a very slow day. A miner’s income was low, and she frowned, wondering how she had actually survived this long. She summoned a shadow demon, the only one Odin let her have access too. Lilian, the most loyal and calm of the spirits. “Please, go to Asgard and see if I’ll be going home sometime soon, Lilian.” The shadowy figure nods, dissolving into a dark, mist-like smoke and disappeared. Lilith turned and smiled at the woman who had just walked into the dismal shop. The customer was dressed in an old, white dress, the hem a brownish-black with dust and dirt of the main street, her brown hair falling over her shoulders. The female approached, and Lilith could tell she wasn’t yet twenty-five.

“Miss, are you Lilith, the Seamstress?” She asks timidly. Lilith nods, observing the girl’s dress. The female smiled. “I’m Kaelie.” It turned out, Kaelie wanted her dress mended, as it was torn by a thornbush. She would bring it by when her husband came home in a few days to watch their daughter. Lilith nodded. “Of course.” Kaelie smiles once again. “Thank you miss!” A girl of about five peeks out from behind her mother’s worn dress shyly. The little girl’s hair was as black as Lilith’s, her eyes a slightly darker shade of blue. Her attention was caught on a Sunday dress done in a periwinkle color, having just been finished a day ago, was spotless and matched her skin tone perfectly. It hung just behind Lilith.

The goddess smiles and takes the dress down. “ Here, sweetie. You can have it, free of charge.” Lilith smiled, thinking about how that child would have at least one pretty color in her world, other than her eyes. Kaelie smiled and lead her daughter from the shop, taking the light blue dress so that the young girl didn’t dirty it by dragging it through the dusty, muddy street. Lilith stands, giving up on the rest of the day, and heading back towards her room, lying on the dusty forest green bed. Suddenly, she sits up and places her hands to her head, a sharp pain stabbing into her mind.

_“Lilith, listen to me. Clear your mind of everything but my voice. Focus on me. Only then will the pain go away. I will help you return home.”_

  
She knew that voice. The lilting accent and soothing undertones had one name. A name she knew she would never forget. Loki.


End file.
